Death Strip-Poker
by PMDMboss
Summary: Lemon, Death-fic, [Tyki Mikk x Allen Walker], contient du viol, de la violence. La congrégation de l'ombre. Dans sa chambre, Allen Walker faisait tranquillement ses exercices quotidiens. Je profitais de la scène, perché à un arbre, fixant intensément son corps ruisselant. Quel beauté ce garçon! J'ai si hâte de le faire mien... Ah, Allen!


C'est lili de retour avec une deuxième fic! Ma première était mignonne et guimauve et bah aujourd'hui je contraste avec du viol et de la violence gratuite! YAAAY Donc voilà j'avais pas mal de trip avec le couple Tyki/Allen et j'hésitais a faire un truc violent et méchant ou un truc romantique et guimauve, et grâce au bons (?) conseils d'un amie, bah ça a fini en viol. xD j'espère ne pas avoir fait de OOC! PS: j'étais pas inspiré pour le nom mais chut...

Lemon, Deathfic, interdit aux âmes sensibles! w

Série: (qui ne m'appartient absolument pas bien que j'aime beaucoup ces personnages)  
Rate: M  
Couple: Tyki x Allen

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Death Strip-Poker**

Tyki POV

La congrégation de l'ombre. Dans sa chambre, Allen Walker faisait tranquillement ses exercices quotidiens. Je profitais de la scène, perché à un arbre, fixant intensément son corps ruisselant. Quel beauté ce garçon! J'ai si hâte de le faire mien... Ah, Allen! Le jour où tu perdras l'innocence qui est en toi, et je ne parle pas de celle de ton bras, arrive à grand pas~. Fufu~

* * *

Cela faisait des semaines, je ne sais même plus depuis quand en réalité, que je n'arrivais plus à me le sortir de l'esprit; à chacune de nos rencontres je le déteste et le convoite de plus en plus... Quel idiot de ne pas vouloir en finir avec nous, chercher à nous "sauver" ne l'aidais point mais il ne voulait l'admettre! Cela dit je lui en était reconnaissant, j'allais profiter de sa pureté~ Le jour était enfin venu. Mon cher petit blandin avait été envoyé en mission accompagné par cette ordure de japonais... Lui représentait un avantage, ils allaient sans doute se disputer et finir par se séparer à un moment ou un autre! Je décidais de rester sous ma forme humaine en attendant que l'occasion ne se présente. J'étais vraiment impatient de voir son expression lorsqu'il sera à ma merci~!

* * *

Attendant patiemment que les collègues se séparent, s'isolent, je guettais ma proie... En cet après-midi pluvieux ils s'étaient enfin disputés et j'eus finalement une ouverture. Dans une ruelle mon shônen marchait à la recherche d'indices ou peu importe, le fait est que je m'avançait vers lui pas à pas vers son dos trempé. Il se retourne.

\- Oy, shônen~ Ca te dirait une petite partie de poker?

\- ...! Tyki...?! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

\- Je te l'ai dis, rien qu'une petite partie...

Son air méfiant était si mignon, quand l'une de mes petites merveilles de papillons le paralysa il ne compris plus ce qui était entrain de se passer. Il perdit conscience~

Je l'amena dans une pièce avec un lit, une table basse noire, une table de chevet et un miroir puis l'installa à un bout de la table, préparant les cartes. A son réveil, il fut confus et essaya de s'enfuir mais se rendit vite compte que sans moi, cette pièce n'as pas d'issues! Il prit la parole:

\- Tout ça pour une partie de poker? Tu crois que je vais avaler ça?

\- Il faut dire que ça me manquait de jouer avec toi shônen~

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

\- Installe-toi donc et commençons la partie~

Son corps était bien trop faible pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que me donner un simple coup et je le savais aussi bien que lui, alors je n'avais même pas besoin de le forcer plus que ça. Il alla s'installer.

J'en finirais vite.

\- Ah j'avais oublié de préciser~ Ce sera du STRIP-poker~!

\- ...PARDON?!

Son visage avait viré du pâle au rouge et essaya de trouver des moyens de me résonner et d'empêcher cela mais il fini par conclure en disant que de toute façon je n'avais aucune chance contre lui.

Alors, nous commençâmes la partie.

* * *

Comme prévu, nous finissâmes touts deux en caleçon. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il ait accepté mes conditions, ce garçon... Haaa il est adorable...

\- Pourquoi je perds?!

\- Du calme shônen, maintenant qu'on est comme ça, autant en profiter...

\- ?!

\- Au fait, désolé pour ça...

*VLAM*

* * *

Allen POV

Ce bakanda m'avais pris la tête. Encore. Pour qui il me prenais? J'essayais encore de le résonner et il m'envoye balader encore et encore et voilà que je me retrouve face à qui, je vous le demande? Tyki Mikk! Le Noé. Qui me propose un strip-poker et comme l'idiot que je suis, j'accepte.

Après ça, plus rien, le noir. J'entendais une voix.

\- Shônen~ Tu es réveillé~?

Mal à la tête. J'avais un sérieux mal de crâne.

\- C'est quoi ça maintenant?

\- Calme-toi... Je t'enlève le bandeau si tu veux! Tu es prêt? Trois, deux, un...

\- La lumière m'agressa la rétine quand j'arriva enfin à décrypter les formes autour de moi. Penché sur moi, je vis le visage de Tyki... Sous sa forme de Noé.

J'essaya de me lever. Mes bras étaient attachés au barres d'une tête de lit? Lit sur lequel j'étais allongé... nu, soit dit en passant. Je n'eus plus le temps de penser à mon mal de crâne. C'était une corde, je suis un pro pour me libérer dans de telles situations... Il fallait que je grouille ou j'allais sérieusement me faire violer..!

\- Si mignon...

Tyki murmura ses mots, posa ses mains à côté de chacune de mes épaules et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Le dégoût profond était le seul sentiment que mon corps daignait ressentir alors qu'un goût écœurant de tabac avait forcé l'entrée a ma bouche, et ce car une main maléfique empêchais d'une prise solide sur mon nez le passage de l'air par ce dernier.

Mes pieds avaient beau lutter, frapper de toutes leur force, impossible de l'atteindre. Je pris une grande respiration quand sa torture buccale pris enfin fin. Ma voix sortie en flèche :

\- Arrête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends putain !

\- Ne cède pas a la vulgarité... Ton corps a animé mes pensées les plus obscènes depuis si longtemps... Le temps de ma satisfaction arrive enfin...~ fuhuhu

Et sur ces paroles il se mit a caresser mon corps avec ses mains brûlantes... Une envie de vomir montait tandis que le portugais me reluquais avec son air de démon qui s'apprêtait a taillader l'âme d'un pécheur. Ses mains glissaient sur ma peau, les côtes, le torse, les hanches, les cuisses, et voyant que j'étais toujours dans un état de stagnation dans mon dégoût, il se retira et parti chercher quelque chose. Je tourna la tête histoire d'essayer ne serait-ce que d'entrevoir ce qu'il faisait mais après avoir pris un flacon dans le tiroir d'une table de chevet, il était de retour.

\- C'est quoi ça.. ?

Une potion magique pour te faire du bien, shônen ! Tu n'en veux pas ?

La bouteille qui contenait un liquide transparent, légèrement doré, m'intrigua mais je pensais savoir ce que c'était, surtout vu le visage faussement soucieux de Tyki qui le faisait couler sur ses doigts.

\- ...lubrifiant ?

\- Perdu~ !

\- ...quoi alors ?

\- Fais aaah~~

\- Va crev- nn-.. !

A l'instant même ou ces mots sortirent de ma bouche, il enfonça ses doigts mouillés dans mon œsophage me faisant immédiatement toussé avant même de pouvoir remarquer le goût sucré qui noyait mes papilles gustatives. A ce moment je commença a sentir mon bas-ventre se réchauffer et des frissons parcoururent mon échine, ce qui me fit comprendre la nature du produit qu'il venait de m'être administré... Aphrodisiaque. Je ne pu y croire. Je commença déjà a ressentir clairement mon érection... Merde ! J'eus beau m'énerver intérieurement, mon corps se mit cependant à réclamer de l'attention.

\- Haha, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'effet soit si rapide !

\- T- Ta gueule !

Je ne supportais déjà plus l'humiliation que cette homme me faisait subir tandis que ses mains exploraient de plus belles mon corps évitant habilement mes points sensibles, les frôlant détestablement, jusqu'à me rendre fou... Il m'énervait. Comme personne ne m'avait jamais énervé. Et ce qui me terrorisa le plus fut l'idée que ma. Ma première fois, allais être volée par un connard comme lui.

\- Arrête !

\- Nn~

Ses lèvres mordillaient sans cesse ma peau...

\- La prochaine fois que tu me demande d'arrêter je te ferais regretter tes paroles... D'un côté cela ne m'étonnerais pas que tu apprécie... fufu~

Et il repris cette fois faisant rouler ses doigts sur mes tétons qui ne cessaient de durcir malgré moi.

\- Aaaah... Arrê...êê...teuh..ha

\- Pardon ?

\- Je... t'ai... dis... STOP !

\- D'accord, tant pis je voulais t'épargner ça mais tu me contraint a te punir...

Alors que je commença presque a regretter mes paroles, Tyki saisi le téton qu'il ne touchait pas entre ses dent et referma violemment sa machoire dessus.

\- PUTAIN CA FAIT... ! Maaaal... ! Aaaargh.. !

Je saignais. Il lécha mon sang, me téta comme un nourisson téterais le sein de sa mère mais là il était plus le démon qui aspirai sensuellement l'âme de sa victime dans une danse de souffrance et de plaisir... Oui, dans cette abominable douleur qui me tiraillait, sans doute a cause de cette saloperie qu'il m'avait fait avaler, rendaient ses actions, la douleur, le sang, d'autant plus excitants... Mon corps semblaient en demander plus alors que je sentais mon âme crier, pleurer, avec le seul désir de mettre fin à cette douce torture en même temps que la vie de ce monstre, arrêter cette foutue envie de déverser mon estomac sur le sol en arrachant la vie à cet être sans pitié...

Comme lisant dans mes pensées, le tortionnaire cessa de bouger, faisant vibrer nonchalamment ses maudites cordes vocales.

\- Shônen~ Tu t'excuses ou je continue~ ?

\- Plutôt crever !

\- D'accord~ A vos ordres...

\- ?!

Sur ces paroles, il agrippa mon membre dans la chaire duquel je sentis des ongles s'enfoncer, acte dont la cruauté ne pu que m'arracher un cri. Je sentais ses cheveux bouclés se balader sur mon torse, effleurant ma peau, faisant croître la peur en moi...

\- N- NON... !

Lubrifiant mon pénis de mon sang tout en l'écrasant inlassablement...

\- Shônen...

Donnant ce traitement violent et animal encore et encore...

\- N... non... S'il... te pl... aii- ait...

Agrippant mes bourses, les aplatissant tout en appuyant sur mon gland...

\- Je t'en... supplie... pardonne-...moiii...

\- Trop tard, shônen... Une punition c'est une punition...

Il continua. Comme il avança son visage, je pu enregistrer dans mon esprit ce sourire sans la moindre émotion, ce sourire inhumain, qui s'arrêta de nouveau sur mon torse pour reprendre sa torture première. J'atteignais ma limite. Le mal qui me frappait était d'une telle violence... les larmes se mirent à couler d'elles-même. Le tyran s'arrêta après avoir regardé mon visage en larmes.

\- ...nn ?

Ma respiration se fit harassée, mes tétons et mon entre-jambes en feu, je le fixa d'un air interrogatif.

J'attendais apeuré la suite qu'il me réservait. Sa main s'empara de mon visage, sa langue ramassa mes larmes, et dans un geste d'une douceur envoûtante inattendue, il cala ma tête dans son cou sur son épaule, m'enlassa et passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Je sentis son visage se rapprocher de mon oreille puis il y eut un soupir :

\- Shônen, je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps...

Impuissant, je le regarda défaire sa ceinture. Cependant bien que ma frustration atteignait déjà son zénith, la seule chose qui emplissait mon esprit en cet instant précis était les quelques secondes de répit qui m'étaient enfin accordées, bien qu'aussi agréable qu'elles fussent elles étaient la définition même de l'angoisse de ne pas savoir ô combien la prochaine action sera douloureuse.

Tyki était également nu, à présent, et se tenait devant moi.

Comment une personne avec une beauté immaculée telle peut-elle cacher la plus noire des créatures ? Résigné, je me laissa faire lorsqu'il attrapa ma tête et qu'il la dirigea vers son (imposant) membre déjà bien tendu. Plus vite ça irait, mieux ce serait. Ce fut dur à admettre mais cette fois, je ne pouvais rien faire. J'avais foiré.

\- Shônen~ Dit « Aaa~ »~ !

J'obéis. Je senti sa chose pénétrer ma bouche. J'avais envie de vomir.

\- Aah~ C'est si agréable là-dedans tu sais... Mais sois gentil et fais toi plaisir... Suce-moi, lèche-moi shônen... Ne me fais pas attendre~ A moins que tu veules que je me charge de bouger ?

A ces mots je ne su réagir à temps, et il saisit mes cheveux violemment en bougeant d'une manière presque animale ses hanches. Son pénis frappait contre ma gorge, c'était étouffant. La respiration me manqua alors je le mordu pour l'arrêter. D'un visage tout aussi paisible que depuis le début bien que je percevais un peu de fausse colère, il utilisa un ton froid pour me « gronder »...

\- Aie. Il semblerais que tu désire un traitement plus ferme.

Ses mots me firent frissonner. Je sentis un poing s'écraser sur ma joue. Il commença a me rouer de coups. Mon corps était transcendé par cette violente agression et un goût métallique me coulait dans la gorge. Il me battu pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes. Il me frappa le visage, le ventre, les côtes, les jambes... La douleur était partout quand soudain il entoura mon cou de ses grandes mains et me pénétra d'un coup sec. Le déchirement qui fit trembler mon être m'arracha un hurlement tandis que mes larmes n'avaient même plus la possibilité de s'écouler tant mon visage était crispé.

\- Ça a l'air douloureux...

Dans un soupir il arrêta de bouger. Je su alors qu'il était entré entièrement. Sentant un liquide s'échapper de mon anus au même moment je compris également que le feu qui paralysait mon corps avait fait couler a nouveau mon sang. Mes genoux étaient repliés sur mon torse. Ses mains serraient mon cou à chaque coup de rein. Je suffoquais, j'avais envie de tousser mais sa prise ne me le permettais pas. Cependant, une odeur dans la salle vint à mes narines. Je me sentais bizarre, tout comme au moment ou j'ai avalé cette chose... Une main sur mon cou, il dirige l'autre vers mon membre qui réagit à nouveau immédiatement à son toucher. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la souffrance que j'éprouve et la frustration me donne à présent du plaisir ? Pourquoi voudrais-je soudainement plus et plus encore de ce sexe violent qui un instant plutôt me donnait envie de vomir ? Ne pouvant plus me dominer, au bord d'un désespoir certain, je cria.

\- Non, je... arrête je vais vraiment... !

\- Huh ? Tu veux VRAIMENT que j'arrête ?

\- …

Sur ces mots, il s'arrêta. Juste comme ça. Seulement mon corps refusait que cela s'arrête. J'étais sur le point de jouir, ça me faisait mal, merde ! J'en voulais plus plus PLUS PLUS PLUS !

\- Prends...moi... encore plus... fort...mal..traite...moii...

J'arriva à prononcer ces mots entre mes soupirs frénétiques et Tyki obéis après un petit rire satisfait.

\- Tu vois que tu aimes ? Je te l'avais bien dit Allen~ fufu...

Il me pénétra à nouveau mais cette fois, je l'accepta, mes hanches bougeaient d'elles-même tandis que je laissait sortir des gémissements de plus en plus fort.

\- Ty-ki.. ! Je vais... !

\- Hmm ? Pas encore~

Il agrippa la base de mon pénis, m'empêchant de me libérer. J'avais mal. Vite, vite, je voulais qu'il me laisse venir.. ! Ses mouvement se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, violent, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément en moi... Il me murmura enfin en me léchant l'oreille :

\- Je vais jouir...

Et sur ces mots il relâcha sa prise sur ma virilité. Le soulagement d'avoir mon orgasme libérée me fit frémir et dans un dernier coup de rein, je joui faisant venir Tyki en moi. Je senti en moi son sperme s'écouler... Ça me fit un peu rire, la sensation était si bizarre... Je perdis alors conscience.

* * *

Un plafond que je connais peu, une chambre que je connais peu, et pourtant tout m'est déjà familier. J'essaye de bouger mais une douleur intenable tiraille mon corps. Particulièrement le bas de mon dos et mon bas-ventre, mes hanches et mes fesses. Cela faisait une semaine que je subissais de diverses tortures plusieurs fois par jour... Et chaque fois je me réveillais lavé et habillé dans Ses vêtements. Pourquoi prenait-il tant soin de moi ?

Une porte s'ouvre.

\- Réveillé, Shônen~ ?

C'est Tyki. Il arrive pour le petit déjeuner comme tout les matins bien que ma seul indication que ce soit le matin est la mine du dit Tyki et le plateau qui m'est servi.

\- Mange. Tu a besoin de reprendre tes forces.

Dit-il avec son sourire habituel. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai pas la force de bouger mais par je ne sais quel miracle j'arrive cependant a rassembler toute mon énergie dans mon poing et arrive a atteindre sa joue. Impact. Il faut croire que mon énergie se résume a ce misérable coup de poing qui n'a même pas été capable de le faire saigner. Au lieu de s'énerver il me tapote la tête.

\- Du calme, shônen... Il va falloir que tu t'habitue à moi ou sinon les prochaines années risquent de t'être très longues~ 3

J'avais déjà compris que je ne sortirais jamais d'ici tant que nous serons tout les deux en vie. Je le savais pourtant il a fallu qu'il prononce cette phrase pour que je le réalise vraiment. Au moment même ou j'ai accepté cette partie de poker j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort. Il ne me laissera pas partir, jamais. Et il abusera de mon corps jusqu'à s'en lasser puis il me tuera. Un rire me vint soudain sous le regard satisfait du Noé.

\- Alors c'est ça hein ! Tu t'es trouvé un nouveau jouet et tu l'utilisera tant que tu voudras puis me jettera, me tuera quand tu n'aura plus besoin de moi ! C'est vraiment drôle. Penser qu'après tout ce que j'ai enduré pour être exorciste, je finisse si tôt comme ça... Hahahaha ! Si maître me voyai il rigolerais bien !

Je suis interrompu dans mon début de folie.

\- Shônen, tu sais, je ne te jetterais jamais. Tu seras a moi tant que tu vivras, tu seras mon précieux trésor que seul moi aurai le droit te toucher. Je t'ai toujours apprécié tu sais ? Je t'ai toujours voulu... et je t'ai enfin obtenu. Après tout, shônen, je t'aime tellement...

Je sais. Je sais que la folie de cet homme n'a pas de fin. Je ne peux plus remplir ma mission. Quelles sont les chances que je sorte d'ici vivant ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. A la fin de son discours Tyki est sorti. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. ...Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, tout le monde... Ne vous reverrais-je donc jamais... ? Je ne veux pas d'un monde ou je ne peux pas aider mes amis, ou je ne peux pas remplir ma mission, ou je ne peux que être un objet au service d'un monstre. Non. Je ne vois qu'une solution.

Dans cette pièce il y a un miroir. Mes forces reviennent peu à peu, j'arrive à traîner mon corps jusqu'à lui. Je ne le laisserais pas recommencer. J'ai échoué dans ma mission. Il suffit que je quitte ce monde et ainsi j'aurais sauvé l'honneur de la Congrégation. Je suis devant le miroir, mon assiette a la main. Je frappe la glace avec de toutes mes forces. Le miroir casse. J'ai réussi.

Ayant perdu toute raison, je saisis un morceau de miroir. La pointe au niveau de mon cœur, je prononce mes dernières paroles. Mes lèvres bougent mais aucun son ne sort. Les larmes coulent. La lame s'enfonce doucement dans ma peau. Je sens mon corps créer une ouverture, déchirer ma chaire, mes vaisseaux sanguins exploser, mon cœur s'arrêter. Un sentiment merveilleux prends place dans la douleur et ma conscience ne fut plus au moment ou la porte s'ouvrit sur une voix si familière, la voix de Lenalee...

Allen !

**Fin.**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, bonne ou mauvaise, et a passer voir ma première fic! Merci~


End file.
